Himmlischer Panzer-Beiorg
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40907 |no = 1604 |element = Donner |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |description = As a land of eternally-simmering conflicts, Ishgria may well have been an ideal location for Beiorg's evolution. There is no doubt that Beiorg was fueled by those who attempted to destroy the armor, those who sought to analyze its strength, and those who merely sought strength for its own sake. Beiorg's strength would have increased without any limits had it escaped destruction and continued its battles, until it eventually surpassed all other beings in Ishgria. |summon = UNKNOWN POWER SOURCE CONFIRMED. FUNCTIONAL ENHANCEMENT PREDICTION: HIGH-LEVEL. INITIATING CONTACT. |fusion = POWER OUTPUT LIMITER DISENGAGED. RETREAT: UNNECESSARY. ELIMINATING ALL TARGETS. |evolution = FUNCTIONAL ENHANCEMENT... INITIATING ENEMY SEARCH. ELIMINATING HOSTILES ON CONTACT! | hp_base = 6533 |atk_base = 2334 |def_base = 2609 |rec_base = 2278 | hp_lord = 8483 |atk_lord = 2927 |def_lord = 3246 |rec_lord = 2844 | hp_anima = 9600 |rec_anima = 2546 |atk_breaker = 3225 |def_breaker = 2948 |def_guardian = 3544 |atk_guardian = 2627 | hp_oracle = 8033 |rec_oracle = 3291 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Sektor der Auslöschung |lsdescription = +50 % auf alle Parameter; verringert Funkenschaden; erlittener Schaden kann LP wiederherstellen; 1 Runde lang leichte Schadensreduzierung, wenn zugefügter Schaden einen bestimmten Wert überschreitet |lsnote = 25% Reduktion des erhaltenen Funkenschaden, 25% Chance 25% des erhaltenen Schadens zu heilen & 20% Schadensreduktion nach 10.000 LP erlittenen Schaden |bb = Gewaltige Spannung |bbdescription = Mächtige 12er-Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 3 Runden lang ANG, VER gewaltig; erhöht 3 Runden lang VER, ERH relativ zum ANG gewaltig; erlittener Schaden kann 3 Runden lang LP leicht wiederherstellen |bbnote = 170% Ang, Ver, 70% des Ang zu Ver,Erh & 20% Chance 20-25% des erlittenen Schadens zu heilen |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Volle Expansion |sbbdescription = Mächtige 16er-Donnerkombo gg. alle Feinde (aufeinanderfolgende Nutzungen erhöhen Schaden); füllt eigene BB-Anzeige komplett; erhöht 3 Rd. ANG, VER gewaltig; erl. Schaden kann 3 Rd. LP leicht wiederherstellen; erl. Schaden füllt 3 Rd. BB-Anzeige erheblich |sbbnote = +200% Schadensmultiplizierter für jedes benutzen bis max. 3, 170% Ang, Ver, 20% Chance 20-25% des erlittenen Schadens zu heilen & füllt 4-7 KK |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 540~1140 |ubb = Meisterstück |ubbdescription = Gewaltige 20er-Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde; hohe Chance auf Widerstand gegen 1 KO-Angriff; erhöht ANG, VER 3 Runden lang enorm; 3 Runden lang Chance auf mächtigen kritischen Funkenschaden; erlittener Schaden stellt 3 Runden lang LP enorm wieder her |ubbnote = 350% Ang, Ver, 80% Chance einen KO-Angriff zu überleben, 50% Chance 150% mehr Funkenschaden zuzufügen & heilt 100% des erhaltenen Schadens |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Schnellentwicklungs-Modus |esitem = |esdescription = Erhöht ANG, VER, ERH jede Runde (bis zu 5 Runden lang); Chance, 2 KO-Angriffen zu widerstehen |esnote = 10% Erhöhung/Runde - 50% insgesamt & 40% Chance 2 KO-Angriffe zu überleben |evofrom = 40906 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 25 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +40 % auf alle Parameter |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Erhöht ANG, VER, ERH jede Runde (bis zu 5 Runden lang) |dreamskill1_2_note = 10% Erhöhung/Runde |dreamskill2_cat = Schadensreduktion |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Schützt vor VER-ignorierendem Schaden |dreamskill3_cat = Spezial |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Erhöht die ANG-Parameterbegrenzung auf 130.000 |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = SBB verleiht 3 Runden lang gewaltige VER-Erhöhung je nach ANG |dreamskill3_2_note = 70% Ang zu Ver |dreamskill3_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Verbessert 3 Runden lang gewaltige VER-Erhöhung je nach ANG durch BB/SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = +10% Erhöhung. 80% Ang zu Ver insgesamt. |dreamskill3_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Verbessert gewaltige ANG- und VER-Erhöhung durch BB/SBB |dreamskill3_4_note = +10% Erhöhung. 180% Erhöhung insgesamt |dreamskill3_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Verbessert geringe LP-Regeneration bei erlittenem Schaden durch BB/SBB und ihre Erfolgsquote |dreamskill3_5_note = +10% Chance & +5% Effekt. 30% Chance 25-30% des erlittenen Schadens zu heilen |dreamskill3_6_sp = 35 |dreamskill3_6_desc = BB/SBB verleiht Chance, 1 KO-Angriff zu widerstehen |dreamskill3_6_note = 10% Chance einen KO-Angriff zu wiederstehen |dreamskill3_7_sp = 35 |dreamskill3_7_desc = BB/SBB verringert 1 Runde lang Funkenschaden |dreamskill3_7_note = 25% Reduzierung |notes = |addcat = Herrscher von Ishgria |addcatname = Beiorg2 }}